<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tranformers: Cybermania by JadeSaber7860</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26932672">Tranformers: Cybermania</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeSaber7860/pseuds/JadeSaber7860'>JadeSaber7860</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Original Universe, more tags will be added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:56:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26932672</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeSaber7860/pseuds/JadeSaber7860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>My pitch to my own Transformers Universe. 52 Episodes Only, with two segments at minimum.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Episode 1 Phase 1: War Dawn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Note: All characters mentioned are in silhouettes)</p><p>Many, many, many, MANY years ago, after the Big Bang happened. There where two gigantic titans of metal. They were the brothers of Life and Death. Primus, the God of Creation and Life, and Unicron, The God of Destruction and Death. One good, one evil. Because of their different beliefs, they had an endless battle to the death. It lasted many centuries, which to them were just a few weeks.</p><p>Growing tired of this pointless battle, Primus decided to create offsprings of himself that would be strong enough to defeat his brother. These creatures became to later be known as "The Thirteen First", the first ever Cybertronians!</p><p>These Cybertronians are giant robots, however, unlike other machines, these could simulate feelings like love, happiness, sadness, anger. Like they are living creatures. They also had the uncanny ability to transform into something later called "Vehicles"</p><p>With their powers and abilities, they were able to defeat Unicron and banish him into the deepest, darkest corner of the Universe. However, in the final battle, Primus had grown tired and heavily damaged. To give his children a place to live, he used his remaining power to transform into the Cybertronian's homeworld, Cybertron. Primus became the Vector Sigma. A Supercomputer that gives life to new Cybertronians, all connected to the planet's core: The AllSpark.</p><p>One of the Primes, Megatronus Prime. Believed they should use it to take over everything that was beneath them. The Other primes, did not agree, and they all ended in a battle that killed half of them. Megatronus later became known as "The First Decepticon"</p><p>Many centuries later, life prospered on Cybertron. It was beautiful. People being friends, military development, archivers archiving. Life is perfect… but… not really for the common folk. The highest-ranked lived like kings, while the lowest low was treated like scrap. This however was not minded by a simple average joe who worked as a miner. He enjoyed his work, mining Energon, the blood and consumption of Cybertronians. But as time passed, he grew more and more bitter, as the treatment to his friends and fellow miners became worse.</p><p>One day, Senator Decimus and his assistant arrive at the run-down colony of Mining Outpost C-12 to deliver a formal message to the employees who call the outpost home: as part of the Cybertronian Senate's efforts to cut costs, the energon mine will be automated, leaving its workers jobless. This didn't bother Decimus one iota as he prepared the assembly to deliver the bad news: his disdain for the working-class personnel who operate the mine is quite clear, and he's more than eager to see them replaced.</p><p>The Miner had had enough and wanted to address his shared problems with the High Council. He started a career in Gladitorial Battles in the Colusseum of the City Kaon. He adopted the name "Megatronus". His victories game him a bigger following, giving him access to more parts of Cybertron. One fateful day, he encountered the Archivist, basically a librarian, Orion Pax. A young bot who meet what became his best friend. Orion was usually very quiet and didn't want to stand out. But being with Megatronus made him more confident.</p><p>Many battles and friendships later, Megatronus shortened his name to Megatron before he and Orion Pax appeared before the High Council. Megatron told his issues with the system and asked for change. The Council denied, claiming it keeps the balance of Cybertron. Megatron then threatened that he would send his army he had created through his fame and instate himself as the next Prime —a declaration of hostility that shocked Orion, and moved him to an impassioned speech in favor of autonomy that successfully swayed the council where Megatron had failed. Jealous, Megatron left the council and Orion behind and assembled his followers. They became "The Decepticons".</p><p>Megatron's ideals had changed to Survival of the Fittest and anyone weak should be treated as slaves, as they fought the, by default, heroic "Autobots". Orion Pax, with his newfound sense of justice, wanted to fight his friend and save him from his toxic mindset, his mentor Alpha Trion, gave him The Matrix of Leadership, changing Orion to what became the greatest Autobot leader in the history of Cybertron: Optimus Prime!</p><p>The War lasted for centuries, with no winner in sight. One day, the Autobot spy, Punch, before he was killed, was able to send a message to the Autobots revealing Megatron's plan to steal the AllSpark to create a "Super Decepticon" Army. To counter this quickly, Optimus and volunteers would take the AllSpark and hide it somewhere Megatron would never find it, leaving the Military Commander, Ultra Magnus to lead all the Autobots on Cybertron.</p><p>On the voyage flight of The Ark, they were attacked by The Decepticon Warship Nemesis, Megatron had figured everything out thanks to his communication's officer's Cassetcon. The Space battle caused them to activate a Distress Space Bridge, sending them into an unknown part of the universe. Which was a pre-historic Earth!</p><p>The Nemesis crashed on the moon, while The Ark crashed into a volcano on Earth. The Autobots and the Decepticons entered a stasis lock. Who knows when it would stop. As centers passed, life transformed on Earth, all being oblivious to the giant robot's existence…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Episode 1 Phase 2: Little Ones</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Earth. 4 Billion Years Later.</b>
</p><p>*Beep! Beep! Beep!</p><p>The sound of an alarm clock came, inside the room of a child. Underneath the bed cover, came a small dark-skinned hand, trying to press the clock to stop the noise. After a few tries, the kid is successful. The kid crawls out from the cover, revealing its a 8 year old girl with red hair. She makes a big yawn and jump out of the bed.</p><p>Later downstairs, the girl is now wearing a beige long-sleeved dress with a yellow stripe in the middle. She now has pigtails and an orange and a white hair clips holding up her bangs. She comes to the kitchen and sees a note attached to the fridge. She reads it</p><p>”Sari, I needed to leave for work early, I called the Witwicky’s and Miss Witwicky will pick you up at 7:30. Love, Dad”</p><p>The girl, named Sari, sighed in relief and opened up the fridge. Later at 7:30. She exited her house.</p><p>”Hey, Sari!” A boy voice came.</p><p>”Hey, Daniel” she wandered back. The boy had brown haired and was wearing a white jacket with grey stripes and jeans with the same color combi. He stood next to a woman with blonde hair. Daniel was also having a bike.</p><p>
  <b>School. Recess.</b>
</p><p>”You wanna explore that cave at the mountain after school?” Sari asked Daniel</p><p>”I don’t know, Sari. What if it’s dangerous?”</p><p>”Come one, it’s just a cave. It can’t be dangerous!”</p><p>”I hope so”</p><p>
  <b>Mountain. Cave.</b>
</p><p>”I don’t like this anymore, can we please go back?!”</p><p>”Relax, Daniel, there’s nothing to worry about-”</p><p>She got to eat her own words and she stepped on a loose rock at a ledge and slided down</p><p>”Sari!!”</p><p>Deep down, Sari wakes up. She slowly stands up and looks around. She sees a light closer into the cave and walks to it. She find some weird container, upon touching it, it opens up! Revealing a white orb, it fires a light into the ceiling! The light continues out into the sky. Daniel has left the cave and sees the light, he gets on the bike and rides down</p><p>”I need to find an adult!” He thought to himself stressed.</p><p>
  <b>Space.</b>
</p><p>The light passes the moon, which also passes the Nemesis. The optic of someone is activated.</p><p>
  <b>Mountain. Cave.</b>
</p><p>The light vanishes. Sari opens her eyes and notices she is holding some weird key with a small rope around it. She looks up and sees an exit! She hangs the key around her neck and she runs out.</p><p>
  <b>Mountain. Outside Desert.</b>
</p><p>Sari’s eyes needs to adjust to the light. But she finally sees the open desert wasteland. She smiles. Suddenly! A purple ord appears! She’s confused and the orb vanishes. In its place, stood a giant robot. He was grey and had a giant bazooka-like machine on his right arm. He turns around and looks at Sari, who’s confused and scared at the titan. His optics increases its sight as he locks on the key.</p><p>He takes slow, powerful steps towards the girl. Sari does the only thing anyone should to, run! She slides down the cliff and continues running. That’s when he robot aims up his bazooka and fires a shot! It misses, but the impact knocked Sari back. She bends up and looked at the giant.</p><p>”That key does not belong to you” he said demanding.</p><p>”The key?” She asked confused. She looked at her newfound key.</p><p>”Give it to me now, or face death” Sari looked at the key. She grabbed hold of it and looked back at the giant.</p><p>”No” she said determinedly. The giant grin</p><p>”Very well” he then extended his hand, trying to grab her.</p><p>”Hold it right there, Megatron!” A voice shouted. Sari and Megatron looked at the source, she was shocked, while Megatron looked angry. It was another giant robot! He stood fightingly against the Decepticon leader. This one was red with blue half of his legs and a blue head with a silver mouth plate. Megatron bend up and stood mightily against the other robot.</p><p>”Optimus, comes to save the day I presume?” He said both annoyed and mockingly. The two titans runs at each other, they get into a hand gridlock as they stare at each other. Sari is looking in confused amazement. This is not how she planned to spend her day…</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>